Abstract (Administrative Core) The Administrative Core will leverage resources and provide administrative oversight to ensure smooth operation of the Indiana Diabetes Research Center (IDRC), including the Research Cores, Pilot and Feasibility Program, and Enrichment Program. The Administrative Core includes the Director of the IDRC, Dr. R. Mirmira, the Associate Director, Dr. R. Considine, the Administrative Assistant, the Business Manager, and the Web Administrator. The Director assumes responsibility for the scientific and educational directions of the Center. The Associate Director will assist the Director as needed in the operation of the IDRC, and will assume full responsibility for the IDRC when the Director is incapacitated or not present. The aims of the Administrative Core will include: (1): To encourage membership into the IDRC to ensure the continued growth of the Center's Research Base of investigators. (2): To foster the careers of new and promising investigators in the field of diabetes and metabolic disorders by providing funding, scientific expertise and guidance, and access to technical resources through the Pilot and Feasibility Program. (3): To create a stimulating atmosphere that facilitates the education of faculty and trainees at all levels (predocs, medical students, postdocs, and clinical residents and fellows) through the Center's Enrichment Program. (4): To allocate resources (including equipment, personnel, and funds) and oversee charge-back policies to ensure the financial health of each Research Core and the appropriate flow of reagents and samples between Cores. (5): To create an environment that meets the needs of the Research Base and facilitates its success through evolution of the Research Cores and Enrichment Program. (6): To minimize redundancy of Core services and charge-backs, and to maximize interaction and collaboration with investigators from other research disciplines. (7): To inform the Research Base, the IUSM and Purdue faculty at-large, and local community of IDRC activities including seminars, Research Core services, availability of Pilot and Feasibility funds, and local diabetes-related events through the maintenance of a dedicated IDRC website.